The invention relates to a trim cover for use with a vehicle seat having an air bag, wherein the trim cover includes an outer layer and a reinforcement assembly connected to the outer layer.
Recently, vehicle seats have been provided with integrated air bag systems. One known vehicle seat includes an air bag module mounted to a frame, and a chute surrounding the air bag module. The chute has opposite ends that are connected to a cover material, and a zipper that is used to close the chute around the air bag module. Because the chute must be closed around the air bag module after the cover material has been mounted to the seat, the cover material is typically manually mounted to the seat so that access may be provided to the chute. Such a process is inefficient and significantly increases manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,938 discloses another vehicle seat having an air bag mounted thereto. The seat has a cover including front, rear and side panels. A reinforcement panel is secured to the side panel for localizing stress in the side panel during deployment of the air bag. Because no reinforcement is provided for either the front panel or the rear panel, the cover may tear at undesired locations and/or balloon during deployment of the air bag.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a trim cover for use with a vehicle seat having an air bag, wherein the trim cover includes an outer layer and at least two reinforcement panels connected to the outer layer for reinforcing bolster, side and rear portions of the outer layer. Furthermore, the trim cover may be easily and efficiently mounted to the seat using a roller stuffer.
Under the invention, a trim cover, for use with a vehicle seat having an air bag, comprises an outer layer including a front portion having first and second ends. The outer layer further includes first and second bolster portions connected to the first and second ends, respectively, and an intermediate portion connected to the first and second bolster portions at first and second bolster seams, respectively. The first bolster seam is configured to rupture upon deployment of the air bag. A first reinforcement panel is positioned adjacent the first bolster portion. The first reinforcement panel has a first end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the first end of the front portion, and a second end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the first bolster seam. A second reinforcement panel is positioned adjacent the intermediate portion. The second reinforcement panel has one end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the first bolster seam, and an opposite end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the second bolster seam. The reinforcement panels are configured to reinforce the outer layer during deployment of the air bag so that the air bag deploys through the first bolster seam.
The reinforcement panels are preferably sufficiently flexible so that the reinforcement panels move or flex with the outer layer. While the reinforcement panels may comprise any suitable material, each reinforcement panel is preferably made of nylon.
Because the first bolster portion will likely experience the greatest amount of force during deployment of the air bag, the first reinforcement panel may extend longitudinally beyond the second reinforcement panel.
The intermediate portion of the outer layer may include first and second side portions connected to the first and second bolster portions, respectively, at the first and second bolster seams, respectively. The intermediate portion may also include a back portion connected to the first and second side portions at first and second back seams, respectively. Furthermore, the second reinforcement panel preferably has first and second intermediate sections connected to the outer layer proximate the first and second back seams, respectively.
Preferably, the trim cover also includes a third reinforcement panel positioned adjacent the second bolster portion. The third reinforcement panel may have a first end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the second end of the front portion, and a second end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the second bolster seam. Moreover, the second bolster seam may also be configured to be rupturable. With such a configuration, the trim cover may be used with a seat having an air bag mounted on either side of the seat.
The first and second bolster portions are preferably connected to the front portion at first and second front seams, respectively. Furthermore, the first end portion of the first reinforcement panel is preferably connected to the outer layer proximate the first font seam, and the first end portion of the third reinforcement panel is connected to the outer layer proximate the second front seam.
The trim cover also preferably includes first and second fastening strips connected to the outer layer proximate the first and second front seams, respectively. The first end portion of the first reinforcement panel is preferably sandwiched between the outer layer and the first fastening strip, and the first end portion of the third reinforcement panel is preferably sandwiched between the outer layer and the second fastening strip. These fastening strips provide additional reinforcement to the front seams, and are also engageable with the vehicle seat for securing the trim cover to the vehicle seat.
The trim cover may also be provided with a fourth reinforcement panel positioned adjacent the front portion of the outer layer for reinforcing the front portion during deployment of the air bag.
Further under the invention, a vehicle seat assembly includes a frame and an air bag connected to the frame. A trim cover surrounds the frame and the air bag, and includes an outer layer having a front portion with first and second ends. The outer layer further includes first and second bolster portions connected to the first and second ends, respectively, and an intermediate portion connected to the first and second bolster portions at first and second bolster seams, respectively. The the first bolster seam is configured to rupture upon deployment of the air bag. A first reinforcement panel is positioned adjacent the first bolster portion. The first reinforcement panel has a first end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the first end of the front portion, and a second end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the first bolster seam. A second reinforcement panel is positioned adjacent the intermediate portion. The second reinforcement panel has one end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the first bolster seam, and an opposite end portion connected to the outer layer proximate the second bolster seam. The reinforcement panels reinforce the outer layer during deployment of the air bag so that the air bag deploys through the first bolster seam.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.